The Bloodsuckers From Hell (Camelot)
by AllThingsMagical321
Summary: 'Eyes as black as night, some gold swirling inside, fangs sharp as knife's' what the hell happened in Camelot? Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen - Character deaths. Little or a lot of blood and gore, One-Shot . Happy Late Halloween :D


**A/N - Hello again, this was supposed to be up yesterday but my internet was down and my phone started being evil to me, so you get it today!**

**I wrote this for a friend of mine, told her I'd post it yesterday, but, like I said internet and phone was pure cruel to me!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The knights of the Round Table sat rigid in their seats as they watched Morgana slowly strip the flesh of a dead peasant

"What is she doing?" Gwaine whispered to his friends, as he watched Morgana pull an eyeball out of the dead corpse

"How the hell would we know?" The King's manservant whispered back, gagging as he watched the witch cut open the eyeball and throw it down her throat

The day went fairly well for most men present at the throne room. Arthur, ruled beside his Queen, protected by his now known secret warlock and manservant/best friend Merlin. All knights, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot & Leon all trained hard that day, wanting to impress their king, and secretly wanting to win a bet made by Gwaine to see who could last the longest in a fight.

The Lady Morgana, daughter of the late King Uther, brother to the now King Arthur & wife of the mighty Emrys, suddenly went crazy, and summoned her brother, sister in law, husband and loyal knights to the king in the throne room where she promptly used her magic to force them to sit in their chairs and made them stay there

"Well, she's your wife!" Arthur said, clutching at the arms of his chair as he watched his sister do the same to the other eye

"And she's your sister" Merlin muttered back angrily

"Merlin, do something!" Gwen shouted quietly, scared for Morgana's sanity

"Like what?! She's magicked me to a chair, I can't move!" The warlock said, desperatly trying to move but the pull of her magic was too strong and sagged back in his chair, annoyed

"What good are you?" Arthur replied. He was about to say something else but noticed that his sister wasn't doing anything, just looking at them, which they looked back at her

"Morgana," Merlin said softly, as her head snapped towards his, "What are you doing?"

She blinked at him, as if not understanding him, and tilted her head

"Can you understand me?" Merlin asked his wife

Again, confusion swept Morgana's face. She stood up and walked towards Merlin, eyes never leaving his face

When she stood in front of him, she leaned down and whispered in his ear. When she pulled away, Merlin's friends were shocked as they saw tears sliding down his face, and a look of disbelief on his features

"Merlin, are you okay?" Gwen asked gently

Merlin shook his head, not replying vocally

"What did she say?!" Gwaine demanded

Merlin shook his head once more, as his wife clicked her fingers and he was freed from his seat

He got up and slowly walked towards Morgana, ignoring his friends protests

"I know what you are" He said quietly, and a smirk graced her face

The royals and knights looked on in horror as she touched his face and Merlin fell to the floor, with a sickening crunch

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but shut it as his sister turned to them. Her eyes were as black as night. His eyes moved towards Merlin's body, and his eyes widened as he saw Merlin start to violently shake. The shaking lasted for a long time before, suddenly Merlin's chest puffed out for breath

The knights let loose a relieved breath as they thought their friend was fine, only to be shown wrong as Morgana knelt beside Merlin, and Merlin slowly got up, eyes still closed

He raised himself up with grace and agility that shouldn't be aquainted with Merlin

As he raised himself to full height and stood on two feet, he finally opened his eyes- they were black with flecks of gold inside

"Who are you and what have you done to Morgana and Merlin?!" Arthur screamed

Both servant and Lady ignored the King as they had only eyes for each other

"My love, you are finally complete" Morgana stated to her husband

"Yes, I am" he replied, helping his wife up off the floor, "Are these for me?" He asked, handing waving over his friends

"Yes!" She replied giddily, jumping up and down like a child. Her husband laughed at her joyfulness, and soon she joined in as well

As soon as the laughter died down, both looked at their old friends hungrily. As if remembering the King's earlier question, Merlin decided to answer.

"Why you know me, Arthur," Merlin drawled out, smirk playing on his lips, "I'm your friend, your servant, your protector" He looked to his wife to find her eyes dancing with hunger, mouth parted slightly

"What are you?" Lancelot growled

Merlin slowly turned his head around and looked at each person trapped in their seats by magic "I am the thing that you fear, the creature that haunts your dreams! I've watched you ever since you were barely out of your mother's womb! I watched you grow up and fall in love, and I watched each of your deaths!" He chuckled darkly

"What are you?!" Leon questioned next

Morgana walked towards him and bent over the back of his chair, inhaling the side of his neck, smirking as Leon shivered

She looked to her husband, and he nodded his consent. Gwen screamed as her friend bit into the side of Leon's neck and tore a hole.

Leon's struggles slowly died down as did the beating of his heart, and Morgana finally tore her head away from his neck, blood dripping down down her chin and into her bosom and dress.

Gwen's cries ceased to whimpering as Arthur tried comfort her

"Vampires" Merlin whispered, eyes boring into Arthur

He smiled a predatory smile, sharp point of his fangs showing, as did his wife's when Merlin looked at her

"But your supposed to be bitten to turn, all she did was touch you!" Percival whispered in disbelief

"Oh, we did get bitten, a long time ago," Merlin said, pointing at the two faded holes in the side of his neck, "I got bitten, as did Morgana" Morgana walked back to Merlin, standing in front of him

He parted her hair and tilted her head to expose her neck

"See?" Merlin said quietly, stroking his wife's neck, "We fought the poison within our bodies, but sadly, not everything is easy anymore, and we died"

Morgana moved from beside Merlin and waved her hand, making Gwaine and the other knights, bar Arthur, get thrown against the wall. None of the knights were injured and they slowly got up and took hold of their swords, only to have them thrown out of their hands by Merlin

"Don't think I'll let you harm my wife!" Merlin snarled, fangs bared out and eyes pure black, barely any gold or blue swirling amongst it

Morgana turned around, smirking at Merlin, "Can I have them, please?"

"If you must" Merlin sighed and watched as Morgana tore into her meal

Blood was splattered everywhere as Morgana tore into the knights. She tore of Percival's head and drank from his skull. Elyan tried escaping only for Merlin to slam him to the floor

"Morgana wants you, and she'll get what she wants" he said, eyes flashing gold as Elyan got thrown to the side, only for Morgana to catch him and bite into his wrist. He screamed in pain as she ripped a chunk out and ate it, and repeated the action on his other wrist

Merlin soon got bored of his wife's catch and turned around to deal with the King and Queen. He smirked at their faces

Arthur's face was a mix of horror and anger as he watched Morgana eat like a vulture, tearing into it's prey . Guinevere had tears streaming down her face as she watched her brother die, whispering his name over and over again like a mantra

"He's not going to come back if you keep whispering his name" Merlin whispered darkly as he used his newfound speed to stop in front of her, making her jump

"Stay away from her!" Arthur screamed, as he struggled in his chair to save his wife

"Oh, stop struggling" Merlin said, waving a hand in his direction, eyes never leaving Gwen's

The weight of magic from both sorcerers became too much and Arthur stopped struggling

In the background, was a massacre. Gwaine was missing both hands, as was Lancelot. Elyan had chunks of flesh ripped out of him and Percival had his head ripped clean off. Leon still sat in his chair, his blood mixing in with the other dead knight's blood that was slowly staring to head towards Arthur, Merlin and Gwen, and Morgana was taking great joy in nibbling and sucking on the bits of flesh that she bit into

"What shall we do with you?" Merlin mused, amused at Gwen's whimpering, "Oh, my sweet, don't cry" he said as he stroked her face and wiped her tears away. She flinched from his touch and he chuckled. He grabbed a bunch of her hair and tilted her head, smirking at the wince on her face

"What shall we do?" He wondered again, "Shall we bite you? Drink you all up?" He chuckled at his thoughts, before his face became a mask of darkness, "Or shall we make you one of us? To live for eternity, never ageing, never dying, always living. Feeding of the souls of the living, the breathing?" He whispered darkly in her ear, and then inhaled her sweet smelling neck

Arthur screamed in frustration as he tried again and again to get out of the chair, failing every time

"Leave her alone!" He screamed

Merlin pulled away from Gwen to look at Arthur and then looked back at Gwen only to flinch as she spat in his face

Morgana stopped snacking and looked at Gwen as did the King, before rushing over to her and tilting her neck and lowering her head to feed on the Queen who would dare to spit in her beloved's face

"Stop!" Merlin ordered and Morgana stopped as she looked up to see Merlin wiping his face

Merlin looked back at her, "You've got blood all over you, you're like a child! You get food all over you, rather than in you" He sighed

"Why did you stop me?" Morgana demanded angrily, ignoring her husband's teasing

"Because, I want to taste her, too" Came the reply as two sets of fangs bit into the Queen's neck and wrist

Gwen screamed in pain, tears streaming down her face as her husband screamed out her name, struggling in his chair.

Arthur tried turning his head away from the carnage, but found he couldn't, magic from both witch and warlock making it impossible, and he watched as his sister and best friend tore into his wife

Merlin reluctantly pulled away, and looked towards Arthur, blood dripping down his chin, eyes black as night and fangs showing. He slowly got up and walked towards the King

"And then, there was one" Merlin laughed, "What am I going to do with you then, little King?" He sighed

"Kill me" Arthur whispered as he closed his eyes and let the tears finally fall

"Kill you? Are you sure?" Merlin asked as he walked behind Arthur's chair

Arthur opened his eyes and let them wander over the hall, and took in the sight of his dead friends on the floor, the blood-splattered walls, puddles of blood and then moved his eyes ever so slowly to his wife as he saw Morgana finally finish drinking from her neck

"Do it!" He demanded angrily

Morgana strode over to her brother and husband and knelt in front of Arthur

"It'll hurt, as we're so hungry" She told him as she patted his leg softly

Arthur scoffed and let his head be tilted by Merlin's hands "You've just ripped our friends to pieces, and you're still hungry?"

"We've denied ourselves too long" Was all she said

Merlin leaned over to kiss Morgana passionately

"I love you" He whispered against her lips

"I love you, too" Came her reply

They both pulled apart, blood smeared over their faces and took their positions, Morgana kneeling in front of the King, wrist in her hand, and Merlin behind, face buried in Arthur's neck

"Do it!" Arthur whispered, and promptly felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He hissed in pain and scrunched up his eyes to try and block out the pain

As he slowly fell into darkness, he heard a voice whispering in his ear, "I have served you well, my King, but now it's your turn to serve me" and felt a sharp pain in his neck, before falling into darkness

* * *

Merlin and Morgana let go of Arthur's corpse when it was completely dry

The warlock helped the witch up off the floor and kissed her, sharing the blood that both drank

They pulled apart as Morgana asked, "What shall we do now?" She smirked, looking around at the horror in the room, created by them both

Merlin caught on to what his wife was saying, "Well, there is a whole kingdom out there" He said, gesturing to the doors behind him

Morgana pecked his lips and walked towards the doors. She opened them and turned around,

"Are you coming?" she asked her husband

Merlin looked around him, before walking towards Morgana. He pulled her towards him, hips against hips, "Let's go kill the people of Camelot, My love"

"Let's" Morgana replied smirking, as she took his hand and left the throne room to create more horrors

* * *

**A/N - Happy late Halloween**

**The story 'Lies Revealed, A Past Uncovered' will be updated soon, because- guess what?- I finished my course work, finally!**

***Starts laughing like a maniac* **

**Your stuck with me now, and also I have a new story going to be put up. I shall not tell you but it does go through the whole seasons and include another royal Merlin but not the sequel or prequel to 'LR,APU'. Those will be up after I finish these fics. The new story will be up soon, I promise**

**The new stories name will be called 'A Twist of Fate or Destiny"- so start thinking about what it'll be like, because I'm not telling any secrets :)**

**(Team up of two much loved characters)**

**Reviews are much loved :D**

**Until next time, My Lovelies,**

**AllThingsMagical321**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
